1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a flat panel display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a flat panel display device having a demultiplexing unit that performs a demultiplexing operation on combined signals (i.e., a data signal) output from a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device, a flat panel display device has been widely used as a display device of an electronic device. For example, the flat panel display device includes an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, etc.
The organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light. Thus, the organic light emitting display device is manufactured in a thinner shape because the organic light emitting display device do not include an additional light source unlike the liquid crystal display device. In addition, the organic light emitting display device has advantages of low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speed, etc., compared to the liquid crystal display device.
Generally, pixels of the flat panel display device are coupled to data-lines for applying a data signal to the pixels, and to scan-lines for applying a scan signal to the pixels. In the flat panel display device, respective pixels coupled to one data-line are coupled to different scan-lines, and respective pixels coupled to one scan-line are coupled to different data-lines.
Thus, increasing a quantity of the pixels to increase a resolution of the flat panel display device may result in increasing a quantity of the data-lines and/or a quantity of the scan-lines. As a result, a manufacturing cost of the flat panel display device may increase because a quantity of circuits included in a data driver that generates and outputs the data signal increases when a quantity of the data-lines increases.
To solve these problems, a demultiplexing-technique for reducing a quantity of circuits included in the data driver has been suggested. According to the demultiplexing-technique, a demultiplexing unit (i.e., includes at least one demultiplexer (DEMUX)) performs a demultiplexing operation on the data signal having combined signals, and then sequentially applying the combined signals to the data-lines.
Generally, in order to prevent, during a current horizontal period, a distortion of the data signal due to an influence of the data signal that is applied via the data-lines during a previous horizontal period, the multiplexing unit performs the demultiplexing operation by dividing one horizontal period into a first period during which the data signal is applied to the data-lines, and a second period during which the data signal applied to the data-lines is applied to the pixels as the scan signal is applied to the pixels.
However, one horizontal period decreases as a resolution of the flat panel display device increases. That is, a period during which the scan signal is applied to the pixels decreases in one horizontal period as the resolution of the flat panel display device increases. Particularly, when the flat panel display device includes a compensating circuit that compensates a threshold voltage in the period during which the scan signal is applied to the pixels in order to prevent an image-quality degradation of respective pixels, a Mura phenomenon may occur because the threshold voltage cannot be properly compensated as the period during which the scan signal is applied to the pixels decreases.